


The Wonderful Life of Darcy Lewis

by SarkySquirrel



Series: The Wonderful Life of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Feels, Cupcakes, Darcy Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I was really into How I Met Your Mother when I wrote this, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mentions of Coulson - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Pancakes, Pining, Ransom, Stabbing, as is darcy, but implied sex, cute bucky, if you squint there are 2 Broke Girls references in there, seems to be a recurring theme in my stories, some violence, steve and natasha think bucky's an idiot, that hasn't changed, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has joined the gang in the tower, and the only person that doesn't seem to annoy him is Darcy. Shit happens, man. Well, what do expect from a tower of misfit superheroes?<br/>(I suck at summaries. Please read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                Darcy was splayed out on the couch of the communal area when Steve and Sam walked in. "Hey guys." She called over the back of the couch. She heard a groan - Sam - and looked over from her spot. Oh crap. Darcy knew that Sam and Steve had been traversing the globe on a wild goose chase after the one and only Winter Soldier. The one who was currently glaring daggers at her.

                "Hey, don't look at me like that." She only slightly shrunk back behind the couch. However the reactions on the faces of the three men kept her up. Sam's jaw had dropped and was looking between Darcy and the Soldier. Steve's eyebrows took a trip up to his hairline. And the Soldier, well he was still staring at her, only with confusion instead of the desire to kill. Looking at her watch, she sighed. "Oh is that the time." She stood up and picked up her Stark Industries tablet. "I have to go wrangle some scientists into maybe eating something and getting some Z's." She strolled over to the guys who were still somewhat surprised. "See you later." The elevator waited for her patiently, the doors quickly shut behind her as she entered.

                She kind of hoped that the deadly assassin wasn't going to kill her in her sleep. Kind of isn't the phrase. She definitely did not want to be killed in her sleep by that deadly assassin. She already had to worry about Tony's explosions taking her life. She should really stop referring to him as a deadly assassin, or at least not say it out loud. She knew who he really was of course. She did actually learn some things from her Political Science degree, plus she liked to read about history. That deadly assassin was really James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. As in Captain America's comrade in the Howling Commandos. Or more specifically Steve's best friend. Very hot, very rugged, best friend. But that was beside the point.

                Once she arrived at the laboratory levels, she was greeted with the sight of Tony Stark in his usual spot attempting to fix something (or in Darcy's eyes; blow up the entire building and everyone inside). He had been in that exact same place for around thirty hours. The thirtieth hour was always the worst. It was asshole Tony's time to play. Well Tony was almost always an asshole, but at this time he was tedious. Deciding to leave Tony to last, Darcy decided to go for the easiest scientist first, which for his alter ego was quite ironic. She knew Bruce never liked to be snuck up on so she made it obvious to drag her shoes against the floor and hum a tune to let him know she was on her way.

                "Darcy, is it that time already?" Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

                "It is. You look tired. You should go to bed."  Darcy advised happily.

                "Yeah, I'm going." Bruce knew not to argue with Darcy, the Other Guy also felt the same way.

                "Night Bruce. Aw jeez Jane you need to sleep." Darcy whined as she moved onto her boss, who was currently napping in what was supposed to be her lunch from earlier that day. She heard a mumble that sounded like an "I am" and Darcy rolled her eyes.  "In a bed. More specifically, your bed. Come on." Darcy pulled her friend up of the couch and dragged her to the elevator and up to Jane's - and Thor's when he was on Earth - floor. Thor had been gone for about a month now, and Jane's apartment looked like the mess it was. Papers covered every surface they could, pizza boxes layering them, Spilt coffee stained dog-eared corners.  It was horrifying. If Darcy's mother had been here; she probably would have fainted on sight. Not that she remembers what she was like. Darcy waded through the mess to Jane's bedroom and hastily dropped Jane's heavy, sleeping body on the bed. Darcy pulled her boss' boots off and covered her with a blanket before retreating out of the room and back to the labs. 

                                                                                *             *             *

                "No."

                "Yes. You are a human being, you need sleep Tony. You physically cannot survive on coffee alone to finish science. " She sternly replied to the stubborn child that was Tony Stark.

                "Nope, not going." He refused.

                "I'll tell Pepper what you did a couple of weeks ago." She sighed.

                "What did I do?"

                "You don't remember? It included alcohol, strippers and a certain Cap-"

                "Okay fine, please don't tell her what I did, she'll kill me." Stark interrupted and surrendered.

                "Good boy. Off you go." She shooed him out of the Laboratory and into the elevator. "Have a good night's rest, and I'll see about making those cupcakes you like so much." His pout turned into a smile as he exited to his bedroom. The doors shut again and Darcy sighed. "JARVIS, you there?"

                "Yes, Miss Darcy."

                "Could you make sure that Tony doesn't sneak back down to the labs, and if he somehow does could you notify me?"

                "Of course, Miss Darcy."

                "Thanks J." The elevator stopped at Steve's floor and Darcy moved to make room for the trio that entered the small metal box. Sam nodded a hello, and Steve smiled. James however, merely stared at her. "So off to the gym?"

                "Yep. Finished wrangling the scientists?" Sam replied. Sam and Darcy pretty much became friends the first time she met him. It was after S.H.I.E.L.D turned out to be HYDRA and Sam, Steve and Natasha all needed a place to lay low.

                "Yes, thankfully it's wasn't too hard today. They somehow worked themselves to sleep. Although,  Jane is incredibly heavy, you wouldn't think it with how small she is but I think I may have thrown something in my back after carrying that girl. Jeez." Darcy rubbed her back as the elevator stopped at her floor. "Well have fun. Also please get some rest, I'm already Scientist wrangler I don't need to be Super Soldier wrangler too. Night."

                "Night Darce." Sam and Steve replied in unison. James was as silent as ever. 


	2. Chapter Two

                Darcy slept through the night with zero incidents. Either Stark hacked his own A.I or he actually slept. Knowing Tony he probably hacked Jarvis. Pulling on her favourite lazy day sweatpants and a comfy, two-sizes-too-big jumper Darcy left her floor to settle down in the communal area. Not that she didn't like her apartment, she just didn't like all the silence. The communal area also had better food.

                She was already in the kitchen when she realised that there was a second being in the living room. James was sitting on the couch staring at the TV watching some sort of reality TV show. Could have been one of the Kardashian shows but she couldn't care less. She just needed it off before she scratched her eyeballs out of their sockets. Picking up the bag of popcorn left the kitchen and sat on the couch, next to James and threw her legs over him. "You really don't want to be watching this. It will kill all of your brain cells. Seriously, it's horrible. I should introduce you to Netflix. It's my best friend in the whole world." He jumped and maybe a small yelp escaped his lips but luckily for her, he didn't go all Winter Soldier-y and kill her.

                James was managing to be both glaring daggers into Darcy as well as looking at her in utter confusion. Steve was only managing one of those expressions from the bathroom he just exited. It was almost like he thought he would be too scared to talk to him, let alone come in close contact with him.

                "Oh hey Steve, didn't see ya there. Why are you watching this crap?" Darcy got straight to the point. James could somewhat see why Steve spoke so highly of Darcy.

                "Uh, I don't know. I just turned it on." He was still kind of wary as to what Bucky was going to do. Plus he still hadn't quite managed how to control the device.

                "Oh by the way Fury wants to talk to you about a mission I think. He's currently in the Lab." She smiled. "Don't worry about James here, I'll look after him."

                Steve wasn't sure if he saw correct but there might have been a hint of fear in Bucky's eyes. Fear of Darcy. He decided not to argue with Darcy or make Director Fury wait any longer. "I'll be back later Buck." A grunt was all that returned as he made his way to the elevator.

                                                                                *             *             *

                                                *Time skip to that night. Brought to you by Stark Industries*

                                                                                *             *             *

                Paperwork was Steve's nightmare. He was surprised how Darcy could do so much of it and not want to tear her eyeballs out. When he entered the communal living room, only Darcy and Bucky were there. He caught a flash of Clint run past him into the elevator. He assumed the rest of the Avengers were purposefully avoiding Bucky.

                "What are you talking about? This show is awesome!"  Darcy speculated loudly.

                "If you say so."

                "Do not roll your eyes like that."

                "Like what?"         

                "Like you think I'm a crazy person."

                "You are. You think this programme is entertaining. It is not." James oh-so-bluntly replied.  
                "How dare you! How I Met Your Mother is a hilarious show. You just don't have taste. Here Steve, you can have him back. I refuse to listen to such hateful comments." Darcy had seen him enter the room and knew he was listening into their heated discussion. Steve also knew never to insult How I Met Your Mother. He learnt that the hard way. She didn't talk to him for a week. She used Sam to communicate to him, which got boring fast. And Sam didn't appreciate being an owl.

                 "Night Darcy." He winced as she stormed out and sat in the seat next to his old friend. "Never insult How I Met Your Mother, she'll stop making those pancakes you like so much."

                Bucky had a guilty look in his eyes, and even more so when he heard his favourite snack might be cut from him. It was the only thing he would eat when he first arrived at Stark tower those couple of days ago. He had fond memories of eating the food back in the 40's, but  they were precious since they didn't have the money to constantly eat them. He knew he should probably apologise to her, and looked towards the door she had left through.

                "Later Buck. She's tired and probably needs the rest." Steve sighed. "You should sleep too." The two fled to their floor for the night and it seemed that for once in the Avenger's tower, everyone was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but I hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter Three

                A few weeks later Darcy was awoken by Jarvis. He relayed to her that Tony had escaped his room and had returned to the labs. "Ugh. Okay thanks J." Stumbling out of bed, still in her pyjamas,  Darcy picked up a box of her cupcakes that she made the night before from her kitchen and made her way to the labs. It was around 5am, too early to be awake, and if Tony was awake and science-ing then she was certain Jane and Bruce were too. She couldn't persuade them to go back to bed so she may as well leave tasty food by their sides in case they got hungry and decided to do something about that.

                Tony managed to tear his eyes away from his modifications on one of the suits to take a bite out of a cake before returning to work. She left another by Bruce's herbal tea and one by Jane's coffee. On her way out, Darcy sighed and figured she should offer the last four to some of the other inhabitants of the tower. "J, where's Steve and Sam?"

                "Gym, Miss Darcy. Natasha and Sergeant Barnes are there also." Darcy winced inadvertently. She hadn't talked to James since the How I Met Your Mother incident. Even though it ended badly, she was very protective of her show. She hadn't even tried to avoid James, but she did spend a lot of  time in her kitchen making cupcakes or at the supermarket buying ingredients to make her cupcakes. Or in the lab with the Science Bro's and Bra. Okay, so maybe she had avoided him.

                The sliding doors opened to James and Natasha sparring on the mats. James had no shirt on. Not that Darcy stood and stared for a solid two minutes. She made her way to the side of the mat to stand next to Sam and Steve and offer them cupcakes.

                "Ooo you made some. Thanks." Sam said already inhaling the chocolate treat. He was always asking Darcy to make them any time he had a hankering.

                "Why not?" Steve shrugged before taking a bite out of a vanilla one.

                "Whoa, Darce you made cake, you haven't made cake since Co-"

                " I know I haven't." Darcy interrupted quite harshly. Natasha had her usual nothing-can-hurt-me expression on, but there was a crack of sadness in her eyes. She was the only one who knew about that, and she really didn't want anyone else to know the truth. " Sorry Nat, It's six am, I'm awake and I haven't had my morning coffee." She offered one of the two remaining cakes to her. "Want one?"

                Natasha nodded and took the last remaining vanilla while James snorted.

                "What?" Darcy glared at him.

                "Nothing." He shook his head nonchalantly.

                If it was nothing, why'd you snort? Jeez, you don't make a sound if it was nothing." She grumbled. "Here eat this." She picked the cake out of the box and shoved it into his open mouth before he could reply.

                An air of fear descended upon the group in the gym as Darcy realised what she had done. Nat's expression was still as cool and collected as normal and Sam and Steve were sporting surprised but scared faces. "Uh, I'm gonna go. Now." She ran faster than she ever had in the history of her life to that elevator and didn't look behind her. She feared for her life. Retreating to her floor and telling JARVIS to not let anyone in was the best for her safety as of right now. Of course she still had to look after the Science dudes and dudette, she was just going to have to avoid the assassin that she probably pissed off to deadly levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of creative chapter titles.  
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four

                Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. "Darcy! Open up!" She froze from her place in her kitchen. Where she was stress baking, thankfully not in her pyjamas, she had changed into some jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair flowed over her shoulder, since she hadn't bothered to put it in a bun or a ponytail. "It's Steve, Darcy, Open the door."

                Darcy didn't move and tried not to make a sound. Hopefully if he didn't hear her he would leave.

                "Darcy, I know you're in there, JARVIS told me."

                "You traitor, J!" She broke out of her silence and shouted at her ceiling.

                "My apologies, Miss Darcy. I was only doing what I thought best." The A.I responded as guiltily as he could.

                Darcy opened the door a smidge and found the two super soldiers on the other side. James and Steve had both showered since the incident and someone smelt like strawberries. Back to reality James was on the other side of the door so she slammed it shut again. "Come on Darce, he's not gonna hurt you."

                "I promise Darcy." She heard James' voice from the other side of the door. "I don't have any deadly instincts to kill you."

                Sighing, she opened the door and let them in while retreating to the kitchen.  Even if James attacked her, she was sure Steve would save her. When she looked at James he had a smirk on his lips. He was looking at the mess she had made of the counter.

                "Okay so I stress bake, don't laugh." She admitted to the two.

                "I can see that." James chuckled to himself. Steve was smiling but didn't say anything. "So no apology?"

                Darcy squinted at him. "You never apologised about How I Met Your Mother." She challenged. He didn't really have the chance to, what with the avoidance tactics she seemed to have put in place. But she wasn't going to mention that to him.

                "No, I didn't. But I did watch a few more episodes." James conceded. And caught Darcy's attention. She didn't think he would do that. To be honest she didn't think he even watched TV.

                "And? What did you think?"  She waved her hands to get him to explain.

                "Maybe I judged it a bit too quickly." Darcy raised her eyebrows, egging him on to finish. "How I Met Your Mother is amusing."

 She grinned at his statement and laughed. "Ha! I told you. But did you listen? No." Boasting was something Darcy seemed to be very good at.  "Wanna watch some more?" Steve grinned at her confidence around his friend, since not too long ago she was cowering behind her door.

                "How much more is there?" James feared for his future days off, while trying to ignore the warm feeling in his heart as she smiled at him.

                "There's nine seasons." She grinned. James sighed and lowered his head.

                "I'm going to leave you two alone." Steve smiled as he turned to the door.

                "Hey Cap, do you mind taking that box of cakes down to the labs? Feel free to have one or two." She pointed to the box on the countertop. He picked it up on his way past and waved over his shoulder as he entered the elevator, leaving the two to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be uploading through the night probably.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Look a long chapter, now isn't that a surprise! :)  
> Enjoy :)

                                *Time skip to a few months later, brought to you by Stark Industries*

                 Darcy's life was pretty smooth after the cupcake in the face incident a couple of months ago. She and James finished watching every episode of How I Met Your Mother after weeks of marathons. Steve started going on missions again, only one or two day operations. James stayed at the tower since Fury still wasn't too trustworthy of his mental state and Steve just wanted him to recuperate for a bit.

                At first James wasn't too happy about the whole ordeal; he wanted to be by his friend's side, keeping him out of trouble. Darcy couldn't blame him for that. Not after their shared history.

                 But once Darcy appeared in his and Steve's apartment the morning after Steve left, with Pancakes and bacon cooking he decided maybe it wasn't such a bad idea staying at home.

                Darcy didn't even realise James had woken up and was now standing in the kitchen. She was too lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what Natasha had said before she stuffed that cake into James' mouth. It was true she hadn't baked since her father's death. She was in London during the Battle of New York and the Chitauri invasion. She tried to call; no response. No planes either. When the battle was over, when the Avengers won by closing that portal, she received a visitor. It was Natasha herself. She was still in her battle jumpsuit, cuts bleeding and bruises darkening. Darcy knew something was wrong. Just by the fact that she was there. If everything was fine, Coulson would have come himself.

                She told her what had happened, what Loki had done. She held Darcy while she cried.

                When Natasha had to return to New York she offered Darcy a ride back. She refused. She couldn't leave Jane, she was about to have a breakthrough and Darcy had to look after her. Natasha understood and gave Darcy her phone number, in case she ever needed anything. She and Natasha had always been close since that day, Natasha welcoming her to Stark tower when Jane took the job to work for and with Stark.

                "Darcy?"

                She spun around knocking a glass onto the floor. Dropping to her knees she swore to herself and started to pick up the glass. "'M sorry."

                "Hey, it's okay." He steadied her shaking hands as she picked the glass shards off the floor. "Are you okay? You zoned out for a couple of minutes there." He pulled a dustpan and brush out of the leftmost cupboard and swept the broken glass up into it.

                "Uh yeah, I-I'm fine. Just got caught up in my thoughts. You want breakfast?" She smiled as she stood up again, placing the cooked pancakes and bacon on a plate for him. He placed the pieces of glass on the counter beside him before moving to the breakfast bar to sit down. He frowned at Darcy before smiling and happily accepting the plate of food. She had cooked for Steve plenty of times in the past and so she knew to double up the amount of food she made.

                "Thanks." He mumbled as he stuffed pancakes into his mouth.

                "Steve told me you're the reason he kept asking me to make them almost every day. Glad you like 'em." She smiled as she cleaned up the pans she used and placed them back in their homes.

                James nodded as he swallowed the glass of milk she had poured for him. "So what are you doing today?"

                "Paperwork, like usual. Maybe go out shopping, get a couple new books. Why'd you ask?" She dried her hands on the towel beside the sink before turning back to face him.

                "Can I join you?" He had been stuck in the tower for a while now. The times he left were only to go out running with Sam and Steve.

                "Uh, are you sure? I mean you've only been out a few times and that's with Steve. Plus there's probably gonna be a lot of people out there. Can you handle that?" She wasn't making excuses, she was sure about that. She just wanted to make sure that he could control himself, because although Darcy was strong, she wasn't strong enough to stop him from doing anything bad, like Winter Soldier bad. Yeah she had her taser, specially made by Stark Industries, but she was pretty sure that wasn't going to work against him.

                He frowned again before his expression changed, he looked determined. "I can do this. Please, it's getting boring in the tower and I wouldn't mind getting something to read."

                "Okay then. Just finish your breakfast and get dressed then we'll go." She smiled as she exited the floor, presumably to go to hers. James watched her leave with a smile on his face.

                                                                *             *             *

                Darcy picked up her messenger bag and her purse and was just about to leave when Tony approached her with a credit card.

                "Here you go." He handed the card to her, with a piece of paper wrapped around it.

                "Why are you giving me a credit card?"

                "Go out and buy some stuff for yourself and the snowflake. At my expense." Darcy walked into the elevator with him. "You look after us scientists, especially me when Pep's not around so consider this a thank you."

                The doors opened on the lab level and Tony exited. "Thanks Tony." Darcy called as he walked away. As the doors closed, Darcy memorised the PIN number on the piece of paper before ripping it up. The elevator stopped at James' floor again and allowed him in before taking the two to the ground floor. James was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and boots with a nondescript white t-shirt. He had his leather jacket on, gloved hands. She knew why. He didn't want the metal arm on show. It wasn't particularly warm outside nor was it that cold. Darcy wore her usual dark ripped jeans, Converse, flannel shirt and her red jacket. 

                                                                *             *             *

                Darcy took the two to her favourite bookshop, Between the Covers. It was full of mostly new books with some old second hand books too. James followed her into the store front and watched Darcy interact with the woman at the till.

                "Hey Alice. How's business been?" Darcy smiled undoing her jacket a button or two.

                "It's been good Darcy, haven't seen you here in a while? How've you been?" The store owner, Alice, replied.

                "I've been good you know. Just looking after Jane, making sure she eats and sleeps. Do you have anything new for me?" Darcy informed the relatively young looking woman.

                "Jane never did put herself before her science. Yeah there's some new up on the balcony, feel free to look around." Alice replied, getting back to business.

                Darcy nodded a thank you before strolling over to James. "Take a look around. If you see anything you want, pick it up. Tony's paying.  I'll be up there okay?" She pointed to the balcony, leading to the Young Adult fiction section. He bowed his head before turning to the shelves of books in front of him. Darcy stayed still for a moment before moving away and up the staircase to her favourite section.

                By the time James approached her in her section, he had a small stack of books cradled in his hands. Darcy looked up from the book she was reading the blurb of and smiled. "Found some then?"

                He nodded before moving to her side. The stack of books she had accumulated was a pile of 12 books; some paperback, some hardback. They were all sorts of colours, more lively than the brown leather bound books he had. She strolled over to a stationary section of the bookcases and picked up two dark brown leather journals and placed them on top of her hoard of books. He tilted his head at the leather poking his hand out to feel them.

                Darcy understood his confusion as to why she needed them. After her father died, she began seeing a therapist . She was sceptical at first; she didn't think sharing her thoughts and feelings with a stranger was going to help her at all. But then he recommended she write everything going on in her life down in a journal. Deciding to exercise that Darcy quickly made her way through 5 notebooks in the first two months of therapy. She didn't restrict what she put in the to just words, she would sometimes doodle or rip pages. They expressed her emotions and took some of the weight off her shoulders. So she never stopped. " Writing my thoughts and feelings down in a journal helped me through a really dark time. Maybe it'll help you." She suggested to James gesturing to the shelf of journals. He picked up a black journal and placed it atop his pile. Once both James and Darcy were finished, she lead him down to Alice and paid for their books.

                Shopping continued like that for the most part. Darcy bought James some new clothes, as well as herself. He wasn't too happy about being shoved into a dressing room in the middle of a store, but he succumbed to Darcy's puppy eyes and pout and changed into what she asked.

                He was a ninety seven year old ex-assassin. He shouldn't be succumbing to this woman.

                But he was.

                And a part of him really liked her smile.

                All in all, Darcy bought herself books, clothes, and video games as well as getting James some new clothes that made him look less like a hobo and some material possessions. It was a pretty good day, she would most definitely admit. Especially because there was no freak outs from the ex- Winter Soldier.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to post tonight.... maybe....  
> Enjoy :)

                When they finally returned to the tower, Darcy's arms were aching and there was one thing she hadn't bought for herself; Lingerie. One she originally had the sole intent in going shopping for.

                But she didn't go for a number of reasons;

a)      She was with James

b)      She didn't want him to wait outside bored out of his mind while she browsed.

c)       She definitely did not want to go in with him, because that's way to personal for her to share with him.

                So now she was just going to have to go in the morning. Thankfully alone.

They surfed the elevator up to their personal floors to drop their new belongings off. James got off first, smiling a thank you to Darcy as he left.

                It made her feel warm inside.

                That feeling stuck with her all the way to her apartment and as she placed her new possessions in their new homes. Deciding not to dwell on her emotions Darcy picked up her tablet, which included all of Jarvis' updated on overworked scientists. Her tablet told her that Bruce and Jane were still prattling on doing their research in the labs, without a single interruption, they had also eaten and drank plenty of Pop-Tarts and coffee and  were still alive.

                Which was excellent news.

                Tony however was not where he usually was. After asking Jarvis to locate the mad scientist, she found him, Natasha and Clint hanging out in the communal living room, and James had just entered the room.

                That was going to go down well. Deciding to join her fellow friends, she called for the elevator. Her phone rang just after she entered, and so she answered it.

                "Hello?" It wasn't a number she recognised.

                "Hey Darce, it's Sydney." The voice on the other side answered. She hadn't heard from Sydney in almost a year.  She made a note to add the new number to her contacts.

                "Sid, hey! How's life been treating you?" Darcy relaxed as she chatted with her friend. The conversation was the usual catch up type; how are you? Where've you been? That sort of thing. Sydney, as it turns out had moved from New York City to Los Angeles in the year since they had last spoken, and was writing songs not only for herself but also famous bands like Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy.

                 Darcy had known Sydney since High School. They met and instantly bonded. Sydney was in love with music and writing songs, but was also incredibly athletic. She often partook in Parkour events and every opportunity she could she would use her skateboard to travel. In the winter, Sydney and her father would travel up to the Canadian mountains, and she would snowboard to her heart's content. She was very much a free spirit who lived life in the moment, not worrying about the future and the consequences of her actions. Darcy envied that of her friend. But she loved her all the same.

                As the doors to the communal floor opened Darcy rolled her eyes at the foam bullet that flew past the door. James looked up from his conversation with Natasha and the corner of his mouth tipped up.  Darcy wasn't really paying attention but she noticed Natasha was talking in Russian.

                "Sure Sid, I'll be there. At 8, yeah?" She smiled at the people in the room before grabbing herself a glass of orange juice. "Anything to help a friend. When you're rich and famous you better be inviting me backstage at your shows." She ducked from the spray of nerf bullets that veered off in her direction.

                "Sorry Sid, I have to go and murder some people. Yeah, see you tonight." Darcy sighed before hanging up and downing the half glass of juice. She turned to the two idiots fighting in the room and glared with all the fire in her eyes. "Run."

                Tony and Clint quickly dispersed from the room and Darcy breathed in heavily before joining the two former assassins on the couch in front of the TV. Natasha high-fived Darcy, as they usually did when they one-upped Clint and Tony. "Who were you on the phone with?"

                "An old friend, one I haven't seen in a while." Darcy shrugged. "I'm going to a gig tonight. Which is pretty awesome."

                Natasha nodded but James' reaction was just to leave. Which confused Darcy, but she didn't stop him. Maybe he just needed some time to think.

                "So this old friend named Sid?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively once the elevator doors had closed.

                "Natasha, gross!" Darcy smacked her arm lightly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Sid is short for Sydney and _she_ invited me to her gig tonight at 8."

                "Oh. You might want to tell James that." She deadpanned, knowing that there wasn't going to be any teasing chances in said conversation.

                "What? Why would he care?" Darcy blurted out, confused.

                "No reason." Natasha pushed herself away from the couch and answered the call she coincidently received.

                "Wait Natash- You're gone. " Darcy sighed before picking herself up off the couch and retreating back to her floor.

                After showering, putting her make-up on and getting dressed into jeans that weren't ripped, and black blouse, a leather jacket and her signature converse sneakers Darcy gathered her personal effects; phone, wallet, taser and emergency tracker. She tucked the tracker into her shoe before she exited Stark Tower, heading for the gig at Pianos, the hipster bar on Broadway.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter I'm posting tonight. I promise. The rest will be delivered tomorrow hopefully.   
> Enjoy this little, baby chapter.

                Darcy had complete faith in the success of her friend's gig.

                And she was right. The crowd loved her covers but especially her original songs. She had a couple of drinks before her friend finished her song and took a break, joining Darcy at the bar.

                "So how was it?" Sydney gulped the glass of water the bartender passed her.

                "I'd say, it's awesome. The crowd loves you. And your songs are amazing." Darcy smiled putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.           

                "Thank you for coming here."

                "Thank you for inviting me. Plus if I had heard you were in town I would have come anyway." She smirked as she drank from the beer bottle in her hand.

                "I'll be right back." Sydney quickly skittered off to the toilet leaving Darcy alone at the bar again. But not for long.

                "Hey darlin', whatcha doin' sitting here all by your little self?" Some drunk guy stumbled up beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he used the bar to hold himself up.

                "Drinking, as you do in a bar." She deadpanned, before adding "I'm not interested."

                "Come on girl, give me a chance." He insisted, the alcohol in his breath stank horribly. He wasn't focused on her eyes either, which pissed her off.

                "Sorry dude, I'm not interested in you or your type." Darcy paid for her tab and downed the drink she had. She could stay any longer, not if guys who didn't even bother to look her in the eye tried to hit on her.

                He stepped in her way and tried to make her stay. "Oh and what's 'my type' supposed to mean?" Trying to make her stumble for words. Too bad she'd played that game one too many times.

                "Men." She convincingly lied as she pushed past the intoxicated man and exited the bar to the fresh air. She was most definitely into men but usually it got guys off her back, so she used it. Sighing Darcy sent a quick text to Sydney apologising for leaving but reasoning that she needed to be awake in order to work tomorrow. Then she began the two block walk back home.

 

                That was until she was pulled into an dark alley by an anonymous hand.

                She fought to get to her purse to pull out her taser and defend herself but a hand covered her mouth and she felt a prick in her neck.

                Darkness took hold quickly and then nothing.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you more, I'm givin' ya more.  
> Enjoy this chapter :)

                Natasha walked into the common area the next morning looking around at those who were there. Jane and Bruce were napping on the couches, Tony was tinkering with one of his toys, Natasha could hear Clint in the ventilation tubes above her head, preparing to scare Tony and James was reading one of the books Darcy bought him the day before. Steve was recovering from his most recent op by scoffing one of Darcy's cupcakes.

                She was looking for her friend wondering if the brunette had finished her paperwork for Fury. But she hadn't found her. Nor did she remember her returning from her friend's music event.

                "Has anyone seen Darcy?" She announced, startling the scientists who were slowly but surely waking up.

                Jane shook her head, "I don't remember her even coming back from shopping yesterday."

                Tony looked up from his toy and shrugged. "She didn't bring me the coffee or the cupcakes I needed last night." Thinking of himself just like always. James had a frown on his face, the book now forgotten. Jarvis piped up just as Natasha was leaving.  "Sir, there's an incoming video message."

                "Who is it?"

                "It's coming from Darcy's phone." The A.I responded.

                "Answer it." Natasha ordered.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Darcy woke up slowly, her surroundings took a while to clear up in her eyes. She could feel a gag drying her mouth out and her arms were tied to the arms of a chair. She struggled weakly, still not fully conscious. Her hair stuck to her sweat soaked neck, and she could feel her make-up slipping off her face.

                "Ah, she's awake. Welcome back Miss Lewis, you're just in time." She heard a voice sneer from in front of her. The man was wearing a long black coat, kind of like Sherlock's but more torn and rugged.  Her other kidnapper followed suit in the dark clothes, but this time was wearing a ski mask.  He had seen one too many action movies. But she was glad, because usually if the kidnapper shows you his face, he's not going to let you go. At least that's what movies are like. She was definitely happy to say that she hadn't been kidnapped previously in life.

                He and his friend were the only two in the room excluding herself. The man stepped away from her and she could see he was covering a camera connected to a laptop on a table beside it. She could also see the smashed up pieces of her phone and she groaned. It had all her pictures on, and her music and she needed those things.  But more importantly, on the little table that contained her life essential, on the laptop held video of her super friends including Steve, who had apparently returned. At least James had a buddy that wasn't her or Natasha.

                "Now, you 'super heroes'," He spat at the camera before wielding a large, glinting silver blade,  "are going to understand what it's like for you to lose one of the people you care most about." He turned to Darcy and a malicious smile grew upon his face as he slammed the knife into her left thigh.

                Darcy screamed as much as she could through the gag, her voice failing her and tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel the blood seeping out of the wound in her leg. Darcy was trying to be strong. Trying to hold in the tears. Trying to be strong for her friends. Like her friends were. But she couldn't. She sobbed through the gag at the searing pain that spiked through her leg. She couldn't even look at the camera, until one of her captors yanked her head up by her hair. "I want 2 million transferred to this account by tomorrow." He prattled the account numbers before turning back to look at her shaking form.

                She heard Tony yell down the line, which only resulted in the knife being pulled out recklessly and a back handed slap that almost knocked her out.

                "Goodbye Avengers. Hope you make the right choice. I know she does." He broke the connection from the camera to the laptop, and waved directions to his companion. Darcy felt another sharp prick in her neck and she succumbed to the darkness.

                                                                                *             *             *

                The video cut out and left the Avengers planning and hacking and trying to find Darcy.

                "We have to find her." James and Natasha spoke in unison. James' fists were clenched and there was a frown on his face. Natasha was tense, she couldn't watch Darcy get stabbed. All she knew was that Coulson would have killed her if Darcy was hurt by anyone. Natasha was going to do everything to get her friend back. No matter what the cost.

                "We will." Tony nodded, pulling out a tablet and using every code he knew to find her. "Jarvis run a scan for the IP address."

                Jane piped up. "What about her emergency tracker? She never goes out without it." Tony pointed at her and nodded. "Good, yes, maybe she activated it before she was captured. Hopefully."

                James was on edge, he knew he should have checked up on her, or he should have gone with her. Who cared about this Sid guy? She was his friend. He felt more than just friendship, a feeling he hadn't felt in an awful long time.

                Love.

                "Anything yet?" James tried to hold back the growl.

                "No, Darcy was my best hacker. I'm nowhere near as good as she was or as fast as her." Tony sighed.

                "Is." Natasha stated. "She _is_ your best hacker." She wasn't going to let Darcy slip into the past.

                There was a blip on one of the scans that was currently being projected onto the wall.

"She activated it." Tony stated as the scan ran for the location. "I don't know how she did but she did it."

                James, Steve and Natasha shared glances and sprinted to their chosen weapons. Once the location was found, Tony sent the co-ordinates to Natasha's phone and left to grab his own suit.


	9. Chapter Nine

                When Darcy woke, she was being dragged into a cold, bare room. Her hands were zip-tied in front of her, they obviously knew she wasn't going to be able to run away on her leg. She tried to grab one of her captors which led to him dropping her on the floor. For good measure the companion kicked her in the ribs before leaving and locking the door behind him. Darcy waited a few moments before pulling her right leg up to her side and feeling in her shoe for the tracker. They didn't search her for anything, thankfully. Getting the feel of the little metal card, she pressed the activation button. She saw the little red flash in her shoe and smiled in relief that her friends were coming. As she sunk to the floor she tried to put pressure on her leg as much as the zip-ties would allow and tried to stay awake. She couldn't remember if that was what you were supposed to do with a stab wound to the thigh but she was doing it anyway.

                                                                *             *             *

                Natasha, Steve and James all stalked around the old abandoned house that the co-ordinates sent them to. It seemed to only be the two men that were seen on camera that were taking part in this abduction, which meant they didn't have to be as sneaky as they would with an army.  Natasha slipped in through the back, while Steve and James blasted through the front door. She searched for Darcy while they took care of however many people were the enemy.

                She and Steve swapped jobs once he found the guy  that stabbed Darcy, so that Natasha could do so much more damage to him. Steve knew just how protective Natasha was when it came to Darcy. He had the same feeling. Because Darcy was the one who made sure the scientists ate and slept, and continued living. She was the one who translated their paperwork to make it understandable for Director Fury. Darcy was just as much an Avenger as he was.

                Steve kicked a door through that opened up to the room Darcy had been tied and tortured in. Her blood pooled around the chair, and stained the wood. He heard a shout from further along the corridor, Steve followed the voice and lead to Bucky shaking Darcy awake.

                "Come on, Darcy!" He checked for her pulse. "Don't die on me. Come on!"

                There was a broken breath before Darcy's eyes opened if only slightly. "James." It was barely a whisper but it was there. Steve called for an ambulance before helping Darcy put pressure on the wound. James was making sure Darcy stayed awake while he kept pressure on the wound. The paramedics arrived and Natasha told Bucky in Russian that the man had been dealt with. Darcy was taken to the hospital with Natasha, while Steve and James followed close behind.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a lil filler chapter here :)

                The last thing Darcy remembered was James shouting at her to stay awake. When she opened her eyes, she was exposed to bright lights and an incessant beeping. She glanced to her right and found a sleeping James. He looked like he hadn't showered in a week, and the bags under his eyes showed he hadn't been sleeping. Darcy heard a sigh of relief from her left side. She smiled at the face of Natasha who too looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

                "Hey." She whispered, her voice still sore.

                Natasha let out a chuckle, before replying softly, as to not wake up James. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She poured some water into a transparent plastic cup and held it out to Darcy.

                "Sore. Tired. How long have I been in here?" Darcy accepted the cup from Natasha and took a sip.

                "Three days." Natasha sighed. Darcy glanced to James' sleeping form on her other side. "This is the first time he's slept since we found you."

                "He's been here? Why haven't you taken him home?" Darcy worried.

                "We couldn't. He lashed out at Steve when he tried to pull him away from your side." Natasha remembered that first night, James was not doing good, Darcy was still in surgery, Steve tried to get him to go home and take a shower, but James refused.

                Darcy sighed as her eyelids drooped. Natasha smiled at her before holding her hand. "Night Darcy." She stood up from the chair beside the bed and smiled at the two sleeping forms in the room before slipping out to take the good news home to her family.

                                                                                *             *             *

                The Avengers were all restless, none of them could sleep not knowing how Darcy was doing. Only one person was allowed to stay overnight beside her, and by the left hook Steve received James was staying beside her. Natasha promised she'd get any information she could from the doctors and report back, but she hadn't returned. Jane couldn't stop pacing, which only added to driving Tony mad.

                Natasha entered the communal area, with a smile twitching on her lips. Tony commanded answers. "So? How is she?"

                "She's okay. She's sore, but she'll survive. Her leg will heal in time as will her bruised ribs." Natasha reassured her friends before dropping to the couch and curling into Clint, who held her in his arms.

                The Avengers all let out a sigh of relief before heading off to their respective rooms to try to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

                James woke early in the morning, around half six, and watched Darcy sleep contently. An hour or so later, James was lost in his thoughts and Darcy woke from her slumber. She smiled sleepily at him, before breaking him out of his reverie. "James."

                "Darce. How're you feeling?" He squeezed her hand lightly.

                "Alive." He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

                "Well that's a good feeling to have. Need me to get the doctor in here?"

                Darcy shook her head. "Thank you for saving me." She beamed as much as she could while still drowsy.

                "Of course I was gonna come get you. You're the hero though." He spoke softly. "If you hadn't activated that tracker we might never have f-" Darcy cut him off.

                "Don't think about that. I'm okay now. Thanks to you and Steve and Natasha. And maybe Tony's mediocre hacking abilities." She chuckled, which hurt her ribs but it was worth it.

                James rolled his eyes but still laughed, especially when a minute later Tony walked in with everyone else.

                "Glad to see you are alive and finding amusement in your predicament Darcy." He stood by her bed, while Darcy tried not to laugh as hard, so her ribs wouldn't ache so much.

                "It's nice to be alive, Tony." She smiled back. Tony smiled and held her shoulder, knowing her couldn't hug her with her ribs. Everyone said their hellos before they were shipped out of the room by the doctor apart from Bucky who stayed close by. The doctor told her she had to stay in the hospital for a couple more days before she could go home before exiting the room as quickly as he entered. Darcy groaned, she hated hospitals at the best of times, having to stay for the rest of the week just made her feel horrible.

                "They just want to make sure, Darcy." He reassured her. Darcy nodded knowing that was the truth. She still didn't like it though.

                "You need to go home and have a shower and eat something and sleep." She pointed at him trying to keep her mind off of her own worries.

                "Darcy, come on, I'd rather stay here." She raised an eyebrow at him.

                "No, I am a scientist wrangler but like I told you before I will use those powers on you and Steve. Now go home and look after yourself, and I know what you did to Steve when he tried to get you to look after yourself so you need to apologise." She tapped his hand as she sternly told him what he was going to do.

                "But Darce-"

                "Nope. You sleep, you shower, you eat, you apologise, not necessarily in that order. Then you can come back here with my laptop. " She grinned. If she's going to be stuck in hospital for the foreseeable future, she needed Tumblr, and the movies and TV shows she had on her precious device.

                He gave in, nodding a promise that he'd do as she asked, and return with her computer. A nurse wandered in to give her some more pain relief and Darcy quickly slipped into unconsciousness once again.

                                                                                *             *             *

                James returned to the tower rubbing his eyes of the sleep that loitered. As he entered the apartment he shared with his old friend, Steve smiled from the arm chair he sat in. "Hey Buck. Surprised you're here."

                "Yeah well, Darcy told me I had to." He didn't bother with the sarcastic remark he could have replied with. He was far too tired for that right then.

                Steve stood up and slapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "She's got you whipped." He had slowly been learning new age-y slang, thanks to Darcy.

                "What? No it's not like that." James blurted out.

                Steve snickered. "Sure buddy." He grinned before advising. "If you like her, tell her." Steve strolled into his bedroom and shut the door, leaving James standing in the living room. Was he really that obvious. Natasha had also pointed it out when Darcy went out with that Sid person. Deciding not to dwell on it, James trudged to his bedroom, and threw himself on the bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

                A loud booming voice awoke Darcy from her drug induced slumber. Jane and Thor were entering her private room, Tony insisted she'd have. Darcy hadn't seen Thor in a while and she hadn't realised until that moment just how much she missed him. Darcy glance to her side, and was thankful that James wasn't napping in one of the plastic chairs beside her, but was also a little bummed. She liked waking to see James by her side.

                "Darcy, how are you feeling?" Thor spoke as he and Jane moved to the left side of her bed.

                She felt like shit, and probably looked the part too. But she wasn't about to worry her friends. "I'm okay Thor. How are you?" Darcy smiled as the God moved to awkwardly hug her. The morphine was working, she barely felt her ribs ache. Thor was like a big brother to her and she was happy and a little surprised he was here. "Also why are you here?"

                "I'm am marvellous, thank you." His voice boomed through the room. "Heimdall informed me of your situation, and I was due a visit to my lovely Jane." She smiled at the hug Jane received from Thor, she was happy to see a warm smile on Jane's face. Darcy was sure Jane and Thor had been reconnecting ever since he arrived on Earth.

                "I'm sorry Darcy, but I really must go back to the tower. Bruce and I have a lot of work to do. I'm glad to see you are okay though." Jane apologised, wishing she could spend some more time with her friend, but her work was near a breakthrough. Darcy understood, and waved them away. "Go, go. Have some fun." Darcy smiled at the couple as they retreated from the room. "I missed you Thor."

                "I missed you too Lady Darcy." Thor grinned as he left the room with Jane in tow. Darcy smiled at the sight of James holding her laptop, as he, Fury and Steve entered the room.

                "Cap, boss man, James. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled as the three men entered and James sat down on her left.

                "Miss Lewis, how are you feeling?" Fury asked, holding a stack of manila folders. Darcy looked at them and replied.

                "A lot better than I'll feel once you give me those." Her eyes bore holes into the files.

                Fury sighed. "True, but I cannot decipher any of Banner and Jane's paperwork and I was hoping you could. Since you're stuck in here." Darcy could tell it wasn't a request. Fury was still her boss after all.

                "Well at least I won't be bored." Darcy held her hand out for the files, and placed them on her covered lap.  Looking at Steve, Darcy questioned. "Did he apologise to you?" She referred to James who simply rolled his eyes, wondering if she would ever let that go.

                Steve shook his head.  "Nope." There was the signs of a smirk sprouting on his face as if he was enjoying this moment.

                "Wow, way to throw me under the bus, Stevie."

                "Well you didn't." The national icon smirked. James looked at Darcy who was glaring at him with a raised eyebrow. James gave in.

                "Sorry for punching you in the face Steve." He recited as if he'd said it many times in the past.

                "It's okay buddy." He tapped his shoulder and nodded to show his appreciation to both Darcy and Bucky. Darcy turned her head to James and blurted. "Well, did you bring my laptop?" She missed the internet.

                James snorted and pulled her sleek MacBook Pro out of his messenger bag and handed it to her. She took it from him and hugged it tightly to her chest. She murmured sweet nothings to the device, stroking the black skin and not caring about what the rest of the inhabitants of the room saw her doing.

                Fury was the first to speak up. "Okay well, some of us have work to do," He pointedly glared at Steve, as he continued. "I need those reports as soon as possible, so once you're done with whatever you are doing there could you get started on them."

                Darcy nodded and waved goodbye to Steve and Fury as they took their leave. James sat back in his seat and watched as they left his eye line. He glanced at Darcy, who was already surfing the internet instead of actually doing her work, before looking down in his lap. He was debating whether to tell her the truth about his feelings, before a surprise guest walked into the room unannounced.

                "Darcy! Why didn't you call me back? I haven't heard from you since you left the bar? Why are you in the hospital?" The girl blurted out, not allowing Darcy to interrupt her until she had finished asking all her questions. He looked the girl down, no weapons, nothing to defend of attack with. She stood out from the usual crowd of people he saw, which was rather hard since her hung out with the Avengers for Christ's sakes. He had long purple hair that was tied into a messy plait. She wore skinny jeans, black combat boots, a dark red top and a leather jacket. James  wondered what bar she was talking about, before returning to his original question as to who she was?

                "Hey calm down," Darcy smiled. "I couldn't call you back because some dude kidnapped me and smashed my phone to pieces." She explained rather calmly. James was surprised at that, expecting her to freak out or not even want to mention it in the first place.

                "Are you okay?" She stood at the foot of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

                "Yeah, just a stab wound and some bruised ribs. Nothing to worry about, Sid." She smiled, glaring at James before he opened his mouth to protest at her final sentence.

                "I'm sure a stab wound is something to worry about but, if you are sure you're fine I'll leave you in the hospital's care."

                "I'm sure. And good luck for your tour, I wish I could be there but-" Darcy waved her hands at her body and shrugged her shoulders.

                "Thank you and don't forget to call me once you have a new phone." She hugged Darcy before turning on her heel and exiting the room. It was silent for a few moments until James broke the quietness.

                "Oh." James breathed as he realised he was so very, very wrong at his earlier predictions but also that he actually had a chance.

                Darcy let out a laugh. "Oh? That's it? Oh?" James looked away from her guiltily.

                "I thought-"  James started before Darcy interrupted him.

                "You though Sid was a guy and the gig I went to was a date." The look James gave her acknowledged the truth. "Well, just to tell you Sid, is short for Sydney and she and I are really great friends." Darcy smiled pushing her laptop onto the table before she continued. " And I only have eyes for a certain ex-assassin from the forties." She waited for James to figure out what she was saying with a smirk on her face.

                "Wait, you're telling me that all this pining I've been doing was pointless and we could have been getting straight to it if I'd admitted my feelings?" James summed up, rather perfectly actually.

                "Yup." Darcy nodded with a smirk.

                "Wow, I'm so stupid. "

                "Yup."

                "Thanks." James replied sarcastically before leaning out of his seat to capture her lips with his. Darcy reciprocated the kiss and opened her mouth to let him in.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, hope you guys enjoy, feedback is welcome!

****

                Two days, Darcy spent in the hospital before she began attempting to tear her eyeballs out. James stayed by her side for the most part, occasionally going home to shower and sleep per Darcy's insistence.  She just wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, not attached to machines or with needles stuck in her arms. She wanted to eat proper food, not the crappy processed not-food they served in the cafeteria. She wanted Netflix and to be able to cuddle with her boyfriend without being shouted at by nurses every hour she was awake.

                "Ah Miss Lewis. How are you feeling?" The doctor smiled as he read the clipboard contain her medical needs or whatever.

                "When can I go home?" She bluntly replied. James wasn't by her side this time, he was at home hopefully sleeping or showering.

                "You suffered a stab wound and lost a lot of blood," The doctor started before Darcy interrupted.

                "That isn't the question I asked." She scowled at the I.V drip in her arm.

                The doctor continued as if she hadn't said a thing. "I'd like to keep you under observation for at least another night. Your  ribs have healed and the physical therapy seems to be going well though."

                "That's because I want to get out of here." She scornfully replied.

                " A nurse will be in soon to give you some painkillers." He ignored her last comment as he left the room, making way for Bucky to enter. He looked freshly shaven and clean. Which was great. He leaned over the bed to kiss her on the lips before sitting back in the chair he claimed as his own.             "How're you feeling?" He held her hand as she threw her head back in frustration.

                "Ugh. I have to stay another night "under observation" whatever that means." She sighed.

                "Darcy you got stabbed." He put it bluntly.

                "I know that, I was there. I felt the pain. But I just want to go home and be comfortable and able to cuddle and fall asleep with you without some nosy nurse ruining everything." Darcy whined, while a smirk danced on Bucky's lips.

                "I know, I know. I want that to." He sighed kissing her again. "If you can survive one more night, I'll do whatever you want."

                Darcy cocked her head. "Anything?"

                Bucky confirmed. "Anything."

                "You know I'm going to hold you to that right?"

                He nodded, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> More to come soon!


End file.
